Will to Learn
by harleyteen
Summary: Tavington's got a partner, Colonel Moore. Who just so happens to be the only female colonel in the entire British army. Where is she from, why is she here. He only knows one thing. Colonel Moore will be on the next ship to England.
1. The Meeting

Disclamer: I don't own Tavington (darn it), but I do own Moore.

Enjoy! this is my first Fanfic, so please r&r.

Tap, Tap, Tap. The sound of boots echoed down the long corridor. "What in the hell could Cornwallis possibly want now. He had just captured part of the Ghost's crew. He couldn't possible be angry this quick. "Tavington thought as he walked down the hall. He pushed open the oak doors to see Cornwallis sitting with an officer Tavington had never seen before. "Ah! Tavington you're finally here. Took you long enough. I have had it up to here with your military escapades. You have once again used your "brutal tactics" to burn homes that could have been of use to the crown. How many times do I have to tell you think before you burn? I have it in my right mind to send you home. Is that what you want?" Cornwallis shook his head as he made his way back to his desk. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Colonel?"

"No sir," Tavington stared ahead of Cornwallis. He didn't have time for this. Right when he had the Ghost in his clutches. "Will that be all sir?" hoping to end the session quickly. Tavington began to get up before Cornwallis answered.

"Tavington! I'm not done with you yet" He did an about-face and planted himself back into the chair. "Tavington I have someone I'd like you to meet." Someone stood up out of the shadowed corner, which He hadn't noticed. It looked like another officer to him. What was so important about this particular officer that it was worth his time.

"Tavington I'd like you to meet Colonel Moore. She will be joining you on any further missions to keep you on track." Tavington couldn't believe what he just heard. "aAh a girl. Sir how is that possible. I thought her Majesty's army was completely male. I've never heard of a female, not to mention a female officer. Sir, there must be some mistake."

"Colonel, there is no mistake. Colonel Moore has proved her worth in many a dangerous situation, and has her Majesty's own approval. You will treat her no different than you would me."

Colonel Moore got up and made her way to the door. "Tavington, I believe we have work to do."

Tavington got up and followed Moore out of Cornwallis' office. This would not stand for long; he would make sure of it. He would not be babysat by some female who got cuddly with the hierarchy. Tomorrow Colonel Moore would be on the first boat back to England.

Please r&r. I need to know how I did. :)


	2. Confrontation

Tavington pushed the new colonel out of the way. He motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a secluded room off of Cornwallis' office. He closed the door behind her.

"Okay, let me begin this conversation. You need to know three things about me Moore. One, I don't any crap off of anybody. Two, don't think that because Cornwallis likes you that you'll be anything but laughed at by most of this fort. Three, do not even began to assume that you are above me or that I will listen to you under any circumstances. Now that we have that done with, would you like to say anything, Colonel…?"

Moore smirked but did not get up from her chair. "I do not know what you think you're doing, but your need to calm the heck down. We need to check on the troops now Tavington, so come on." Colonel Moore walked out of the room with not a care in the world. Tavington was left in the room with an extremely puzzled look on his face. He wouldn't allow her to get out of this so easily. He still wasn't quite positive how she had gotten away this time. But she wouldn't last for long.

Tavington caught up with Moore as she crossed the main courtyard of the fort. He didn't allow her even a small glance as he passed in front of her. He then proceeded to lead her to the soldier's barracks. "God damn that woman!"

When Tavington entered the Green Dragoons barracks he was surprised to see his soldier's lying down. "Excuse me men, but I do believe I am the commanding officer here! You should be at attention." Before he could finish his men were at attention and awaiting orders like they should have been when he walked in. "Good, do not let that happen again! Because if it does I will have someone's neck, do you understand?"

"No, Colonel Tavington I will report them and they will deal Cornwallis, Understand? It is not good for a leader to lose his cool in front of his men; it tends to make them more disobedient. So, Colonel, don't let it happen again, do you understand me?" Colonel Moore appeared very annoyed when Tavington turned to do his uniform checks.

Tavington would deal with Moore later; it was time to let his men know what Moore really was. "Colonel Moore, These are the Green Dragoons. The roughest, most disciplined company of men in the entire British Army."

"I can see that very well for myself, thank you Colonel." Moore walked up and down the ranks, looking at her new mission. She had to make sure that they would not get blamed for the unrestrained discipline of their commander. She was passing through the ranks when a snicker came from the next flank back. She wouldn't take that, at all, from any one. She walked toward the rank from which the snicker came. "I have one thing to tell every single one of you about me. I don't take any crap off of anyone!" Moore stopped right in front of the perpetrator. "This includes you!"

The soldier stared at her, as if she hadn't said anything. "Did you hear me?" The soldier didn't say a word. "You either answer me or you will be made example of."

The soldier smirked and answered "How are you going to make an example out of me ma'am? I only take orders from Colonel Tavington, not a woman in breeches and a red coat."

"If that's the case then I don't think you'd object to me helping Tavington by checking your uniform?" Moore smiled shyly. "I don't mind ma'am as long as you realize I am a man."

"Of course, I'm not that daft." Moore brought her hands up to straighten his jacket, but instead hit him square in the chest. This hit knocked him back as it took the breath from him. The soldier flew back into Tavington as he was doing uniform checks. .

"What the bloody hell!" screamed the soldier as he got off of his commanding officer.He started to walk toward the new Colonel with a very evil look in his eye. "If I were you Colonel, you would watch your back." he snirred when he mentioned her rank.

Colonel Moore just looked at him for a moment, this was not going to end pretty. "You, sir, will not insult me again. If you do I will be forced to make an example of you to all the men. That is all I will say on the matter."

"What would you do sir,bring me to Cornwallis. That fat, lazy man doesn't scare me a bit. Neither do you. Who exactly do you think you are, anyway? You waltz right in here and take our Colonel's position, and you expect no rebuttle. If you thought that was going to happen, then you are more ignorant then I thought. Why don't you just go back to England." There was an eiry pause for a moment. He started to slink off. "Lazy, stupid b#."

Moore had stood there in silence long enough. " Get back here! You insult me, then slink off like a mangy dog. You have no honor then."

The soldier stood in his tracks. He turned slowly then looked back at Moore. "My honor is not at stake her, Colonel"

It's about to be, thought Moore. She would do something about this now, and be done with it. "Soldier, meet me outside, at 3:00 today. You will defend your honor, and we will decide if you will stay here." She turned. Then she looked back, "Unless your afraid you'll be beat by a girl."

Tavington, who had watched the entire thing, chuckled. She certainly knew how to make a man angry. She would be beat though. Moore had made one mistake in that entire ordeal. She had challenged the best swordsman ,other then himself, in the Green Dragoons. This meant, she would be gone by tomarrow.


	3. The fight

Chap. 3: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Tavington or any other characters associated with The Patriot. I do own Colonel Moore.

a/n: Reviews, people I need Reviews!

a/n 2: Thanks WoundedHeart for the reviews, keep them coming.

A crowd had begun to gather as Colonel Moore rode down to the practice field. Most of the crowd was Green Dragoons that had witnessed the scuffle. Moore didn't look phased at all. Tavington was a bit surprised with that, as he watched her get ready for the fight. Moore had not specified anything about the fight dynamics. That meant that this fight could get ugly. That's what Tavington was hoping for. He wanted to destroy her god-given confidence and send her back to England. A woman should have never been allowed into the Army.

Colonel Moore looked around at the group of spectators that had shown up. The crowd didn't phase her any. She would make an example of this individual. All the men here thought she was weak. Moore was sure, she would show them. There was a reason she was the only woman in the entire army. She looked up, and noticed that Tavington was looking at her. She shot him a very nasty look, then continued to prepare.

She had changed into a plain shirt and breeches. Moore had also kept her hair up. She knew that she had specified nothing in this fight, so she was ready for anything. She had her daggers, her saber, her pistol, and a secret little weapon that had earned her a reputation at the academy. Colonel Moore was completely confident about this fight. She would win, or she would go home.

Finally, the bell rang 3:00 and the contenders showed at the specified area. It reminded Moore of the ancient fighting rings in Rome. She looked across the field, and saw her opponent. He had also prepared for anything. Colonel Moore knew this was going to be good.

Tavington stepped into the center of the ring of people and announced the fight would begin momentarily. He checked to see if both opponents were ready and then called them to the center. Tavington raised his hands and called for the fight to begin.

Moore began to circle her opponent with the ferocity of a lion. She would wait for the opportune moment to attack. Her opponent stood there motionless than lunged at Moore. She swiftly moved and deflected his attacks with her saber. They, then, began to circle each other. Both of them waiting for the moment of weakness in the other person. Moore shook her head, "This would take a while"

After a minute of circling, the soldier's began taunting the opponents. "Babies, hit someone." "Fight, you bunch of colonials" "You both fight like women"

As soon as the latest taught left their mouths, Moore made her move. She charged her opponent, acting like she was ready to spear him. At the last moment, Moore reached into her pocket and retrieved her secret weapon. This secret weapon was a modified pair of brass knuckles that was lined with blades going down the center. She jabbed her hand into his shoulder, wounding him. He sent her flying, as he rolled to get away from her weapon. He took a moment to survey the damage that she had done and then pounced on her.

Moore was still lying on the ground when he decided to pounce on her. She

rolled, but she wasn't fast enough. He succeeded in pinning her to the ground.

"How do you like that," he taunted. "You should have just gone home, you can't do anything now". He was about to stab her, when she lifted her legs and kicked him off of her. She then rolled away from him to get her bearings again. Moore got up and braced herself for the next attack.

It didn't come. Moore looked back and saw him conversing with Tavington. "What were they up to?" Moore didn't know but she was going to find out.

Tavington saw her, and swiftly changed places with his soldier. He would finish this for him. He had thing's to do, and couldn't wait until she was gone.  
Moore saw the change and readied herself to not kill Tavington; she had to work with him after all.

An hour passed, and neither opponent was giving any ground. Tavington was bleeding from several places, and Moore was sure she looked just as bad. Suddenly a horn sounded in the distance, and she looked away from Tavington.

That was when he made his move; Tavington dove toward her and knocked her down. He was about to finish this when Moore kicked him. He couldn't believe she just kicked him. He reeled back in pain (Girls, we all know where she kicked him!) Moore sat up and pinned him

"I won't kill you, but never challenge me, understand Tavington. Because next time I won't be so nice, I might actually damage critical material, if you know what I mean." Moore got off of him and walked away. She picked up her things and mounted her horse. Moore then rode back to the fort, leaving Tavington speechless and in pain.

a/n3: Hope y'all enjoyed that. Review, please people. I need to know whether to eventually hook her up with Tavington or somebody else. Maybe, a patriot?

Who know, but I need help.  
Input, people, Input. lol.


	4. punishment

Thanks for the reviews and the spelling edit/advice from Tavington's Lady. Constructive critism is always welcome.Keep the Reviews coming peoples!

Moore walked away from the battlefield pleased with herself. She had just succeeded in destroying Tavington's mystic with the men so she would be able to step in. Tavington had something else coming if he thought she was going to leave now. Colonel Moore spotted Cornwallis angrily stomping down the front steps of Fort Carolina. "What is the meaning of this gathering, Colonel Moore?" "Nothing sir, just making an example." Moore answered. Just then Tavington walked up behind her, noticeably limping. Cornwallis noticed." Colonel Tavington, Moore, my office immediately!" They followed Cornwallis up to the fort. As they entered Cornwallis' office, Tavington plopped himself right into the first available chair and sighed deeply. Moore sat rigidly ext to him. Cornwallis turned in front of his desk and started pacing. "I am deeply embarrassed by both of your actions today. As officers of his Majesty's army you should set an example as gentlemen…"Cornwallis looked in Moore's direction "or ladies."

Cornwallis sighed and sat in his chair facing both colonels. "Now, what happened? It must have been of some importance to cause such a ruckus." At that point Tavington and Moore started talking at the same time like school children. The talking soon escalated to pointing fingers and improper words. "Colonels, if you continue to act as if you still were in grammar school, then you will be treated as such!!" yelled Cornwallis. "Since you can't seem to take turns, Colonel Moore you may begin. Tell me why this little squall began." "Yes, sir, as you wish. I was helping Tavington conduct weekly uniform inspections, when I heard snickering in a row that I had previously checked. I asked the soldier what his problem was and he then said words to me that no officer should stand for. I then made an example of him as we had discussed before I transferred, my lord. During the "squall" Colonel Tavington overstepped his rank and took the unfortunate soldier's place. I was merely doing my duty by showing him that I can and will win every fight." Moore's eyes slyly cut towards Tavington. "That is what happened General Cornwallis." Moore shifted to a more comfortable position in her chair and waited for a possible rebuke once Tavington finished with his "telling".

"Now Colonel Tavington, what is your side of the story?" "Well sir, as Col. Moore said, we were conducting weekly uniform checks when Col. Moore overstepped her bounders as an officer and proceeded to badger a soldier of the Crown. She then, threatened him and they met in the practice field to fight. I then saw that he was losing and I stepped in to secure the honor of the Green Dragoons. Col. Moore then proceeded to use ungentlemanly type tactics in order to secure her victory. That is what happened, Cornwallis." Cornwallis sat for a minute in silence pondering a punishment for both colonels. He had to think of something that would drive them crazy. They would make a very interesting couple. Cornwallis smile inwardly. They had no clue that they were getting set up for each other. Cornwallis thought for a moment. He had the perfect punishment.

"Colonels, this is your punishment. Moore, you and Tavington will survey the damage from here to Charles Town. You will report to me at the end of the year. Moore, Tavington must come back with you. Same goes for you Tavington, Moore must come back with you. Now you have two days to get ready for your journey. You're free to leave.

Reviews, please! Is it so hard to click a stupid button? Click the button, Click the button, Please!!!!!! I may update more tonight so if I feel like it. Vote Tomorrow Please:)


	5. Uncle?

The characters from the Patriot are not mine. Moore is mine though.

Moore and Tavington strode out of the office, both fuming. When the door shut, Moore started" How dare he. As my commander, as my friend…" Tavington started shaking his head at Moore's meager display of irritability "...As my Uncle" Realizing what she just said, Moore's hand flew to her mouth. Tavington stared. "So Cornwallis is your Uncle?" "I don't want to talk about it." Whispered Moore as she walked faster toward the door Tavington blocked her way. "Tavington move, or do I have to remind you of what I can do?" Tavington quickly moved and continued to follow her to the officer's quarters.Moore went to her room and shut the door in Tavington's face.

Moore took off her coat, struggling to keep her composure. She stood in front of her mirror and began to take her hair down. "Why must you always be so stupid? You're acting just like a normal female. You are not a normal female. You are Kaitlin Arabella Moore, the only female ever to be inducted into his Majesty's Army. You are…." Moore ceased to talk to her self as she slid into a pile in front of the mirror. She began to sob.

Outside the door, Tavington could hear Moore crying. "What did I say?" Tavington thought to himself. He went to go knock on the door. "Wait what am I doing? Why do I care about this officer, this woman...? Damn, where was the butcher at a time like this. He always seems to disappear when this woman was around. Oh hell just open the freaking door you dolt! No, I shouldn't it would upset her. Knock. No, Yes, No, Yes.(at this point Tavington almost begins to have an argument with himself) " then came to the conclusion to knock anyway.

Moore heard the knock. "It's probably Tavington." She thought to herself. Moore began to put her hair back up, then decided against it. "Let him see me as I really am. I don't care anymore." Kaitlin went to the door and opened it upon a stunned Colonel.

"Moore, I..." Tavington was stuck. "Tavington you may come in if you wish." Moore said as she stepped away from the door. He followed her into a modestly accommodated room. Moore sat down and proceeded to wash her face. "I might as well try to not look like I just cried," she thought. Tavington moved toward her. "Am I wrong or where you crying?" He asked as he moved closer to put his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened immediately.

"Tavington, very few people know that I am related to Cornwallis. I dearly hope you will keep your newfound knowledge to yourself. It would be a shame if you where no longer able to entertain the female crowd, wouldn't?" Moore emphasized the last sentence with a deadly sneer that would send anyone to their knees. This, however, did not phase Tavington any. "Why should you assume that I will keep my mouth shut?" "Because, my dear Tavington, you value parts that can easily be damaged. So you'd best keep your mouth shut. You got that Colonel."

"Crystal, madam." Sneered Tavington. "I shall see you in two days." He then stormed out the door. "Damn woman." He muttered as he walked down the hall. "How could I have been so stupid to think that she would have seen through my façade? She even rejected me when I touched her shoulders. I was just trying to be supportive. Damn that Woman…" Tavington continued to storm out o f the house muttering to himself.

"Tavington, if you continue to speak to yourself someone will begin to suspect you've gone mad." Snickered O'Hara as he appeared from behind the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. I just overheard your little conversation and thought that you might have finally gone off your rocker. That could have been easily assumed, considering you were damning one of God's most wonderful creatures. Surely Tavington, the one who gets all the ladies, could not be having troubles of his own. Interesting, Very Interesting." O'Hara said as he began to circle Tavington.

"Go to hell O'Hara!"

"Feisty aren't we."

Mwahaha, I love cliffies. I will update Friday so you will find out then. Oh by the way, click the button. The little button to the left. Click it, Click it pleaseeee!!!!!!! Love ya'll bye!


	6. the beginning

A/N. I am so sorry. I have had this chapter done forever and forgot about it. School's been rough lately. Enjoy and review please!

"As Tavington walked down to the stables, his mind was in a very confused state. Moore, no Kaitlin had acted like she wanted him, but when he got close she ran or got very angry. He guessed he would just never understand women. She had just entered the barn when O'Hara arrived and told Tavington and Moore that Cornwallis needed to see them. "Hope you'll enjoy your little ride with her, Tavington," sneered O'Hara before he walked away. As Tavington walked to Cornwallis' study, he pondered what he'd say if Moore heard that comment, He and Moore sat and waited for Cornwallis.

Cornwallis came in with a solemn look on his face. "I am beginning to have second thoughts on sending you with Tavington, Moore."

"Sir, may I speak before you say anything else?", Cornwallis nodded.

"Sir, with all due respect, if you don't think I can handle Tavington then I shouldn't have even made it through the first day of Officer's Academy."

"Forgive me, you are right." Cornwallis said inwardly smiling. If he mde her mad then she would try extra hard to stay away from Tavington This meant she would eventually fall for him, hard. They didn't know what was coming. "Now, you both will work as a team finding out how much ground we actually hold in property and personal opinion. Recruit if the person is a loyalist. Tavington if they are not, you are not allowed to kill them, unless it is absolutely necessary." Tavington nodded solemnly. "Remember wear your uniform when you know for sure that the town or person is loyal to the crown. That is all the instruction I believe you will need. Return here by Christmas. Goodbye Colonels." Cornwallis shook both of their hands and walked out.

a/n: I changed the time frame for a change in the plot. Sorry for any confusion. 

As soon as they were out of Fort Carolina, Moore spurred her horse into a hard gallop. She had to have some true peace for just a moment. As she rode, Kaitlin sighed. Finally, able to feel the wind on her face, the horse beneath her legs, and smell the fresh air. Oh how she missed England, missed racing on the moors and…

"Colonel Moore, what are you doing?" yelled Tavington as he galloped up behind her. She stopped her horse and turned to him. "Must you always ruin the best of moments."

Tavington shook his head. "Always. We are not here for pleasure, we are here because you screwed up."

"I screwed up. I screwed… You are the one who interfered. I was doing what I had permission to do."

"Having permission is no excuse. You challenged my authority in front of MY MEN! Not yours!" Moore got off her horse and tethered him to a nearby tree. She then proceeded to walk into the woods. Tavington raced after her on foot. "Colonel you are acting exceedingly childish," he yelled as he came up upon her sitting near a stream. He started to speak, but he noticed her shaking near the stream. "What did I do? Every single time we get into an argument you start crying."

Moore turned from where she sitting and stood. She then walked toward Tavington. "Much to your disappointment I am not crying. I was pondering how I got saddled with a pompous, arrogant, horse fly such as you. You have no clue what I have overcome, beaten and then destroyed. If you jeopardize my position again, I will kill you. Make no mistake about that, Tavington."

Tavington stood staring, pondering the fact that she indeed was not crying but turning awfully stiff. He took a step toward her and closed the gap. "I don't take death threats lightly, Moore."

"I don't make them lightly, Tavington." Moore walked off to find the tree she had tied her horse to and left Tavington standing next to the small stream. "Damn, Damn that Woman!" growled Tavington as her jogged to catch up with her.

Please review. I'm about ready to just take anything. Give me a compliment and flame, anything. I just need an honest opinion. Until next we meet, Goodbye:)


	7. Into the Village

A/N: I'm BACK!!! I am so sorry for my faithful readers. This story has been a # lately. I knew what I wanted but couldn't get it out! I am so sorry for the huge delay. I will now try to update at least once a week if not more. But I make no promises ;)

When he finally caught up with her, she had already started back on the road. They rode the rest of the way in silence. By nightfall they were on the outskirts of their first stop, a mid-sized city that was a few days from the coast. They stopped in a small grove before dusk. "We should change here, just in case the city isn't as friendly as it looks." said Tavington as he got down off his horse. Tavington turned around to notice Kaitlin still sitting on her mare with dazed expression on her face. "Moore, are you daydreaming?" Kaitlin seemed to snap out of it with Tavington's words. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me, Tavington?" Tavington turned back to his horse and began to brush its mane. "Yes, I was speaking to you. What are you going to wear when we venture into the city?" Moore dismounted and began looking through her saddlebag. She laid out a few dresses of various colors and began contemplating her choice. Tavington turned agitated that Moore had yet answered his question, "Moore? Moore are you listening to me?"

Kaitlin continued contemplating her dress choice and ignored Tavington's statement. She was still mad from the previous engagement and was not going to relent in her treatment of Tavington. "He was lucky she didn't hit him. She shouldn't have stood there and let him talk to her like that, like she was under his command. That is what made her so angry. Oooh, men just drove her crazy, she'd show him who was boss. Let him try to tell her was to do. Just let him try!" Kaitlin started toward the wood line while she thought about how she was going to get back at Tavington. Tavington watched her disappear into the woods. "Bloody Hell! How where they going to survive four months of this? Sooner or later she would push him too far. He had never had anyone challenge him like Kaitlin had. She was puzzling, alluring, and damned annoying at the exact same time!" He raised his head at the snap of a twig up to Colonel Moore dressed in a plain farmer's wife dress. "That should do just fine, Colonel Moore." said Tavington as he brought their horses to a near oak tree to tie them. Moore strode right past him and mounted her horse, waiting on Tavington to continue dressing. Tavington huffed and went into the woods to change into a neutral blue shirt and breeches. He then untied the horses and mounted his. He led them down the path to the city.

"Now, Moore this is how we are going to do this. You don't talk, I'll do the talking. We are going to find out how this city sways and then we leave! Got it?" Tavington sneered toward Kaitlin as she stared at the path in front of her. "You know what, Tavington! I will do whatever I damn well please, because unlike you, I don't do a half ass job, Got that Tavington!" Kaitlin retorted. She looked over to Tavington, to see him seething. "Moore!, Why must you always question my orders?" He nearly yelled as they neared the edge of the city. "Tavington, why must you always downplay mine" Tavington was unable to come up with a reply as they rode up to the first available inn he saw. It was a small, almost dingy looking inn. He really wished he had not been given this mission. Between dealing with the bitch colonel and the lodging, this mission was already beyond frustrating. He demounted and looked back to see Moore sitting on her horse looking at him patiently. She was really good at acting a timid woman of her time. He strode over and lifted his arms to help her off her horse. Moore placed her hands on his shoulders and let him put his hands around her waist to lift her off her horse.

Tavington lifted her off the horse and grimaced when he felt her lean on him as he set her down. God's Teeth! Why did she have to be so damned frustrating and be so alluring at the same time? "Umm, Tavington! Can you move so we can go to the inn? You're starting to suffocate me." Kaitlin jerked him back into reality. Tavington backed up, realizing that he had stood there to long with her between him and the horse. "Let's head inside, shall we." Tavington led her into the inn. Kaitlin wasn't sure she didn't see a softer side of Tavington before he went cold again. She shook her head as she let Tavington lead her inside.

A/N: Just a little tidbit before I get to a really good part. I promise there will be a nice long chapter next okay!

Please click the little blue button. Any one who does will get a cookie. Anyone want a cookie? Anyone?

P.S. Any mistakes in the grammar or spelling, I take full responsibility of, Sorry :(


	8. Old Acquaintances

AN: I am so proud of myself. I actually kept a deadline. Well here is the next chapter. I should update next Tuesday. I will work on the chapter length, because I know it is short. I promise there will be a really big chapter next time. Cat-I'm glad you liked it. There are some little suprises coming up in the next few chapters. Angelofire- I'm glad you really like my story. Enjoy this nice little tidbit.

They reached the counter without incident. Tavington let his guard down a little, no had recognized him yet. He allowed Moore to ring to small bell to summon the innkeeper. Not long after a short ragged looking man stepped out behind the counter. "How may I help ye!" He said a little loudly. It was obvious he was going deaf. Tavington was about to respond when Moore cut in. "My husband and I are going to need a room for 3 days, if possible sir." It took all Tavington had not to strangle Kaitlin right were she stood. "Alright I'll see what I can do for yah ma'am." He stepped behind the curtain that covered the wall behind the counter. Tavington used this opportunity to turn on Moore. "Why did you tell him that?" Moore raised an eyebrow! "Why not? You're definitely my uncle and you're too old to be my father. It just worked perfectly!" Tavington shook his and slammed his fist on the counter. "This was not the plan…"

"Oh my goodness! Johnny, is that Kaitlin? Kaitlin, Kaitlin, over here darling."

Kaitlin turned to see a middle age couple coming through the door of the inn. Tavington shot her a look, which she supposed was meant for her to keep her mouth shut. "Mrs. Mitchell, how good to see you again." Kaitlin replied as she made her way to the couple. As she made small talk, the innkeeper reappeared through the curtain and handed Tavington a key to there room. The innkeeper winked at Tavington as he disappeared once again behind the curtain. He scowled at the innkeeper then made his way toward the couple and the colonel.

"Oh, Mrs. Mitchell, I haven't been back to Scotland in over 6 years. I don't I know anyone over there any more." Kaitlin said as Tavington made his way over into there little circle. "Kaitlin, you simply must tell me who this strapping lad is." Mrs. Mitchell exclaimed as Tavington joined them. Tavington looked at the portly middle-aged woman who had gotten the attention of Kaitlin so easily. "Mrs. Mitchell, this is Colonel Tavington. He is my…..partner." Tavington exhaled with obvious relief at her use of the word. When he looked back up, he met a set of scrutinizing green eyes. "Now, Kaitlin, what would your father say." She tssked and continued to scrutinize Tavington. "Mrs. Moore!" Kaitlin exclaimed, "Colonel Tavington is not my partner in that sense of the word!!!" glancing at Mr. Mitchell, noticing his apparent disproval. "Remember when Papa sent me to England the last time I was at home. Did he ever tell you where he sent me?" That comment was warranted silence by all parties.

"No dear, he never did tell me where he sent you."

"Kaitlin, Colonel Tavington, Elizabeth, I can tell this is probably going to lead to a very long conversation. Would you and the Colonel like to join us for supper? I'm sure Elizabeth would love a nice long visit from you Kaitlin. Wouldn't you Elizabeth?" Mr. Mitchell said breaking the silence.

Kaitlin looked at Tavington. He nodded. There was no reason he could think of for not letting them catch up, but then he would also learn something about Colonel Moore by listening into the conversation. "Yes we would enjoy that very much, Thank you Mr. Mitchell for offering." Replied Tavington. "Well with that settled, did you bring a carriage with you dear?" Mrs. Mitchell said while walking out the door.

"No ma'am, we left on horses. If you will lead, the colonel and I will be sure to follow behind you." Kaitlin said following the couple out to there covered carriage. "All right dear. Henry!" The driver appeared and began to ready the horses. "We will see you there, my dear, take care!" Mrs. Mitchell said as she stepped into the carriage.  
Tavington and Moore got their horses from the stables behind the inn and began to follow the carriage.

AN: Please click the little blue button and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be full of goodies about Kaitin's life so don't miss it!


End file.
